


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Rimming, Smut, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’m what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re in heat, baby,” He repeats, frowning when he catches the look on Harry’s face. “I thought you realised?”</em>
</p><p>Or, the one where Harry goes into heat in the middle of a concert but doesn't realise because of the heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonietjeeeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/gifts).



> Hii !! Your prompt was a little vague so I hope this is what you were after ! This was my first time writing bottom harry in a while so I do hope I've done it justice
> 
> Thank you to my last minute beta B, you saved my ass. Also thanks to the mods for being so patient with me. You rock <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy !!!

Harry is hot.

Not even in a sexual way, but the lights and the amount of people and the heatwave are all getting to him and he is just so hot. His skin is prickling unbelievably, it’s almost getting hard to concentrate on the singing he’s supposed to be doing, and Harry is lucky that he’s a professional, a professional who has been singing the same twenty three songs for three months.

He’s starting to regret wearing a long sleeved shirt, the scarf wrapped around his head proving useful for mopping up the sweat on his scalp from the heat. Harry tries to be subtle about it, fanning his face a bit with one hip cocked, pinching at the front of his shirt and flapping it furiously in an attempt to circulate some cool air around his body, but nothing seems to be working. His jeans are superglued to his legs with sweat, and he can hear the slight squelch in his pants every time he walks. It’s really quite disgusting. Harry hopes no one’s cameras are so good that they can see the inevitable hideous sweat stains on his clothes. That’s a whole new level of embarrassing he doesn’t want to be subject to quite yet.

Harry looks down at the fans below him and waves, smiling when they scream out for him. He can see the guards below him handing out bottles of water so the fans don’t topple over from dehydration, which, smart move, he thinks, and retreats to go and get his own bottle of water. It’s finished far too quickly for Harry’s liking, and barely quenches his thirst at all.

Harry’s eyes dart to the other four lads on stage with him, and whilst they’re also quite clearly feeling the heat, they don’t seem to be affected by it as Harry is. That worries him. Slightly.

Liam catches his gaze and shoots him a look. It’s not a particular look that Harry can decipher, but it makes him snap out of his own head and bring the microphone to his lips. The music comes back into his ears and he starts singing immediately, recognising his own verse, but Harry didn’t even realise when he’d stopped listening. It doesn’t matter anyway, Harry’s just glad that Liam snapped him out of his trance before he made a right tit of himself.

Except, somehow, Harry still manages to make a right tit of himself.

His voice sounds off, for a start. It’s a lot deeper and thicker than it usually is, and it sounds foreign to his ears, almost as if he’s listening to someone else sing, even though he knows for a fact that it’s him. Harry doesn’t knows if it’s just his hearing or if the others can hear it too, but he doesn’t really want to find out, so he stares at the ground in front of him, determined to avoid everyone’s eye contact.

The ground in front of him is starting to get a little hazy, like he’s looking at a mirage, and Harry has the sudden need for his inhaler. He knows for a fact that the boys can hear the way he starts panting out the words, he knows one of them will help him out, another will get his inhaler, another will bring him water, while Louis will keep his distance, clear worry in his eyes. He knows this will happen because it’s happened before, it happens every time, but what he doesn’t expect is for Zayn to squeeze his shoulders tightly and talk into his ear.

“It’s okay Harry, you’re going to be okay.”

Harry– he doesn’t know why, he just moans. Really loudly, into the mic.

The entire stadium goes quiet. Harry doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, doesn’t breathe. Which, that’s probably something he should be doing right about now, but he can’t. He can’t because he just moaned when an alpha touched him, an alpha who is not his, and Louis is going to be pissed. If Harry focuses on it hard enough he can already feel the anger radiating off his alpha, the jealousy and possession burning his skin even more than the sun, and it makes him whimper quietly. Also into the mic.

He feels someone yank him back sharply by the shoulders, jolting him out of his trance enough so that everything starts moving again, the fans are still screaming and Liam is singing and Harry is wondering what the hell is wrong with him. Niall sits him down behind one of the props on the stage and shoves his inhaler to his lips, pumping it twice and forcing Harry to breathe when it becomes clear that he can’t do it himself. Niall’s speaking, his mouth is moving slowly and it calms Harry, that his hands stop shaking so much and he can hold the pump by himself.

“What do you need, Haz? Talk to me.” Niall’s saying, Harry’s fogged up ears suddenly becoming clear. His vision is still hazy, Harry’s still far too hot to focus on anything right now, but then the beautiful sound of Louis’ voice makes it to his ears and he whines loudly.

“Louis,” He replies, gripping Niall’s elbow tightly in his hand.

Louis’ solo ends, at which Harry whimpers in disappointment, and he glances over at the omega. Harry can feel him worrying, forcing himself to back off and let Niall deal with it, but Harry doesn’t want Niall to deal with it. He wants his alpha, and he wants him now.

“Louis,” he says again, his voice whiny and high. Niall is frowning at him, apparently just as confused at what’s going on as Harry is, but seems to make the decision that it’s best Harry has Louis, fuck the consequences. Not to sound rude or anything, but Niall is a beta. He couldn’t possibly understand the need an omega has for their alpha.

“Alright mate I’ll– oh look he’s coming over anyway,” Niall says. Harry looks round just enough to see Louis walking towards him, a tiny frown on his face. However, he veers off to the left at the last minute, walking behind where Harry and Niall are sitting and heading to the back of the stage.

Harry whines for his alpha again. He feels close to tears, why isn’t Louis paying attention to him?

Upon hearing Harry’s cry, Louis looks up and locks eyes with him. He breathes in and his eyes darken almost immediately, before walking very quickly over to where Liam is standing. Harry very nearly bursts into tears. Since when was Liam more important to Louis than him? Does Louis love Liam more than he loves Harry? Does he want to mate the beta? Did Harry just get dumped?

Harry’s skin itches as he watches his mate place his hand on Liam’s chest, rising on tiptoes as he whispers into the beta’s ear. He aches to reach out and touch him, wrap his arms around Louis’ neck and his legs around his waist, and just be close to him. He needs to be close to him, now more than ever.

Niall’s off, going to the front of the stage and singing his verse in the next song, and Harry would follow him if he could move. He feels superglued to the spot, and he’s absolutely sure that when he gets up there’s going to be an embarrassing wet patch where he’s been sitting, what with all the sweat dripping off of him. Harry puts on a brave face for the fans, all looking at him with worried faces, and heaves himself up off the stage, his body suddenly feeling ten times heavier than when he sat down. He gives his inhaler back to the security guard, who sternly warns him to stop jumping around so much, before gingerly making his way to the front of the stage where the other four boys are and pitching in for the chorus.

Thankfully, Harry’s voice sounds heaps better than before, and despite still not at all feeling himself, he finishes off the concert the way he normally would; lots of skipping and jumping and air punches. It makes his head spin, but the crowd seems to love it, and that’s all Harry really cares about. Well, that and Louis.

After they’ve sung the last song of the encore, all five boys are barreling off stage, just as high off the adrenaline as they usually are. (Harry may be a little more interested in the way his dick keeps rubbing against the inside of his sweaty jeans than the fact that they just came off stage, but that’s neither here nor there.) A hand makes its way to the small of Harry’s back as soon as they’re out of sight, and it makes his breath hitch because that’s his alpha’s hand. That small, commanding gesture has Harry even weaker at the knees, practically melting him into a puddle. A low rumble starts in the base of Louis’ chest, which, Harry doesn’t exactly know what that means, all he knows is he really wants to be in Louis’ arms right now.

Louis subtly guides them away from the other three boys and numerous crew members all making their way to the communal room, and towards their shared dressing room. As soon as that door closes, Harry is a koala. He buries his head in the crook of Louis’ neck, where his scent is strongest, and wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, letting the alpha carry them to the sofa.

“Harry,” Louis murmurs, his voice low and rough. He lays Harry down on the sofa and lies on top of him, pressing a kiss to the omega’s hair. “Baby, you’re so hot,”

Harry moans, “So are you.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean that,” He chuckles when he realises Harry thought he was paying him a compliment. “I meant literally. You’re burning up.”

Louis frowns a little, sitting up on Harry’s hips and pressing a hand to his sweaty forehead. Harry’s face is flushed pink, his pupils fully dilated and his hair dripping with sweat. Harry whines, making grabby hands for Louis’ hips, because Louis is not where he wants him and that’s not fair.

“Shh, sweetheart. C’mon, we’ve got to get this shirt off you.” Louis says, pulling at the base of Harry’s shirt. Harry sits up slightly but doesn’t make any other effort to help. As he’s undressing the omega, Louis accidentally rocks his hips against Harry’s apparent rock hard dick which oh wow, he needs relief.

As soon as the shirt is off, Harry grabs the back of his neck and pulls their lips together, leaving his mouth open and pliant, letting Louis suck on his tongue as much as he wants. It’s great and it relieves some of the tension in his body for a bit, but Harry finds himself wanting more and bucks his hips up. The friction of his jeans moving against his dick would be enough to rile him up, but the fact that Louis is on top of him, grinding down eagerly every time Harry bucks up only makes things even better and he’s moaning like crazy into Louis’ mouth. He’s coming in no time.

Needless to say, Harry is a little bit embarrassed. “What is wrong with me, oh my god,”

“Well, you are in heat, love, I wouldn’t expect any less,” Louis chuckles, running a soothing hand down Harry’s chest in an attempt to help his breathing become calmer. Harry, well, he wasn’t expecting that.

“I’m what?”

“You’re in heat, baby,” He repeats, frowning when he catches the look on Harry’s face. “I thought you realised?”

It sort of makes sense, to be honest, that Harry is in heat. The itch under his skin, the hardness of his cock, and the need to have skin on skin contact with his alpha are few among many of the ‘symptoms’ Harry thought were just due to heat exhaustion or dehydration. He thought everyone was feeling as tear-off-your-skin hot as he was, he didn’t realise that it was because of his heat. Until, well, now.

“Oh god, I’m an absolute idiot,” Harry mutters under his breath, cursing at the way his arse leaks slick once again. That would explain why his jeans were so wet and sticky at the back. Given the way Louis’ grip tightens on the sofa cushions below them, he apparently notices as well.

He grinds his hips down once just to make sure. Harry groans loudly, his back arching. Now that he’s away from the screaming crowds and the music and the lights, Harry is definitely feeling a lot more in heat. His senses become clouded, and all he wants is Louis everywhere. He’s helplessly pawing at Louis’ clothes, hoping he’ll realise what his whimpering omega needs most, and thankfully he does.

Louis pulls his top off, before leaning over Harry on one of his forearms and shimmying his pants down with the other. Harry is so eternally grateful that Louis knows him so well, because he’s right there, and his scent is completely taking over all of his senses which is exactly what he needs right now. It clears his mind a little. Enough for him to have the sense to kick Louis’ trousers off with his feet and start undoing his own jeans.

“Darling you’re soaking,” Louis mutters sympathetically as he helps Harry pull down his pants. The omega can feel himself dripping onto the sofa and silently apologises to whoever has to clean this room once they leave. Harry wraps his ankles around Louis’ hips and pulls, making the tip of his cock prod against his rim. He moans, whining when Louis pulls away. “Not yet, baby, gotta make you come a few more times yet.”

Later, Harry will thank Louis for having restraint and knowing what the omega really needs, but right now it’s probably the worst thing he could’ve been told.

“Please, please,” He whimpers. Harry feels close to tears, that are becoming more likely with every inch Louis puts between them. He positions them so that one of Harry’s legs is thrown over the back of the sofa, the other dangling off the edge, Louis kneeling between the omega’s legs.

“I promise, sweetheart, I promise.” Louis says, pressing a kiss to Harry’s thigh. He’s sweating like crazy again, and that small little kiss makes his hole dribble even more slick onto the cushion beneath him. “Want my fingers? Or my tongue?”

“Both, both,”

Louis grins, wrapping his hand around Harry’s dick and wanking him off loosely. Harry’s cock twitches in interest, still fully hard. “Greedy boy,” he mumbles, smiling when Harry whines in protest, “Alright, alright, as you’ve been very patient so far, I can give you both.”

Harry doesn’t say anything else, just wiggles around on the cushions, bucking his hips up into Louis’ fist in an attempt to get some friction, but as soon as he feels his alpha’s tongue lap around his rim, he goes deadly still. Louis inhales deeply and hums as he licks at Harry’s rim again, gathering his slick on his tongue.

“You taste so good, baby, so so good,” He says, following a trail of slick over Harry’s arse cheek and back up to his hole. Harry’s fingers make their way to Louis’ hair, in an attempt to keep his tongue right over his opening, but Louis purposefully avoids it, riling Harry up even further.

“Louis,” he whines, pushing his hips down forcefully so his bum makes contact with Louis’ chin. Louis lifts his head up to speak and his slick covered cheeks make Harry moan loudly, biting into his elbow in an attempt to muffle it. It does very little.

“I got you H, I’ve got you,” Louis whispers soothingly, pressing the words into Harry’s crotch with a kiss. His hand is still gripping Harry’s dick, the lazy movements suddenly becoming a lot faster and harder. Harry groans again. “Tell me what you want, Haz. Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

For the second time in twenty minutes, Harry comes.

Louis sticks two fingers inside him as a reward.

“Fu– Lou,” He’s not fully come down from his orgasm yet, his muscles spasming around Louis’ fingers, and it should be too much but it really isn’t. Harry’s dick hasn’t even had time to get soft before it’s standing proud against his hip, bobbing to the time of Louis’ thrusts.

Louis fingers him hard and fast, like he always does, the thickness of his fingers spreading Harry out deliciously and making him moan. It reminds him of what his cock feels like, when it’s nestled up inside Harry, and the reminder that he might be getting that soon is almost too much for him. Louis is a tease, the most teasing partner Harry has ever been with, and he’s purposefully avoiding Harry’s g-spot, making the younger omega go crazy. He just wants Louis’ knot, and he tells the alpha so.

“I know, baby, I know,” Louis whispers, running his other hand along Harry’s thigh while his fingers slow their pace, scissoring and stretching him open. “You gotta come one more time before I give you my cock though, sweetheart.”

“Want it now,” He whines. Harry knows he’s acting like a petulant child, but as long as he gets Louis’ cock he doesn’t really care all that much. Louis doesn’t seem to agree, and grunts, jabbing three fingers into Harry’s hole, hard. Slick is dripping out of his hole at an alarming rate now, making it an easier glide for Louis’ fingers, and when the alpha bends back down to suck and lick at the excess slick, Harry goes wild.

“Lou– Louis please, please give me your knot,” Harry moans, his back arching into Louis’ fingers. They’re moving faster now, his tongue wiggling its way into Harry’s hole alongside his fingers and licking him clean from the inside. The sensation is amazing; the thickness of Louis’ tongue contrasting with the length of his fingers, and Harry is feeling well and truly fucked.

Louis moans inside him, making Harry’s insides tremble with pleasure as his hands wind up in Louis’ hair again, tugging lightly at the strands. This seems to start a circle of pleasure, because as soon as Harry pulls the alpha’s hair, he moans into Harry’s hole and, well, that just makes him pull even harder.

“Fuck, baby,” Louis pants, as he pulls his mouth away from Harry’s hole. He’s sporting a come moustache which probably shouldn’t look as hot as it does. “I can’t wait to get inside you, know you’re gonna feel so good,” Harry keens as Louis spreads his fingers wide, “You always feel good, H, always so good for me.”

Harry comes again. It’s a pathetic little dribble, and it hurts more than it helps, but something about his alpha praising him just gets him off so good that he couldn’t not.

When he comes down from his high, Louis is draped over him, his nose nuzzling into the bond spot on Harry’s neck. The best thing in the world, in Harry’s opinion, is being covered by his alpha, Louis occupying all of his senses. Harry loosens his tight grip on the cushions below him and brings his hands up to Louis’ waist, which has the added bonus of letting his alpha know he’s back with it.

“Hi,” Louis says, looking down at him with smiling blue eyes.

“Hi,” he replies, blinking slowly. He’s feeling quite tired now, after all that coming, and it definitely shows through his sleepy face.

Louis smiles and reaches up to brush a stray curl out of Harry’s eyes. It drags cooling sweat across his forehead, which would usually be an unpleasant sensation, but with how hot he feels right now, Harry can’t find himself caring. It’s nice to feel something cool on his skin, especially since he knows he’s not going to let go of Louis long enough for him to find a flannel.

“You feeling better, baby, or do you want my knot?” Louis asks. He’s not even trying to rile Harry up, he knows that, his tone is soft and caring, but Harry is in heat, so literally everything riles him up. It’s not exactly his fault that he moans and cants his hips up.

“Yes,” He moans, his semi rubbing against the top of Louis’ thigh, before hissing at the sensitivity and shaking his head. “No.”

Louis raises an eyebrow, supporting himself above Harry with his forearms so their dicks don’t brush together again. “Which is it?”

“Not right now,” Harry mumbles, albeit begrudgingly. “I really want to, but I’m too sore.”

“Alright.” He nods, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “Want to go sit with the others or do you not think you’re up to it?”

“For a bit. Kinda wanna go home, though.”

“I know, babe, so do I. Still a few more days until we’re in L.A, though.” Louis says, before helping Harry off the sofa and using his head scarf to wipe the come off both their torsos. Louis attempts to dress him in his sticky clothes, but Harry shakes his head.

“Wanna wear your clothes.” He says.

Louis laughs, “But then what will I wear?” He coos when Harry blushes and shrugs, apparently having not thought that far ahead yet, and continues to put his own clothes on. “You can have them when we get to the common room, yeah? I know Liam always packs a spare set of clothes that I’m sure I can borrow from him.”

Harry accidentally growls at the mention of his bandmate. Liam the alpha-stealer.

“What was that for?” Louis asks, handing Harry his shirt again.

“Sorry, I just– it’s nothing, forget about it.” Harry mumbles, putting his sticky shirt over his head. He rolls the long sleeves up immediately, hoping it will help cool him down, at least a little bit.

Louis tuts, cupping Harry’s cheeks with both of his hands, looking into his eyes sincerely. “What is it? Tell me, love, you know you can tell me anything.”

“It– I know it’s stupid, okay? Just– earlier on stage, you and Liam looked so close and so cosy together. I– I thought he was trying to take you away from me. I thought you left me for him.” Harry says under his breath. His cheeks are heating up under Louis’ hands – and he can’t blame it on his heat this time – and he looks down at their bare feet on the carpet below, ashamed.

“Hey– no, darling, look at me,” Louis whispers, tugging on Harry’s chin so their eyes meet. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I love you, Harry, and absolutely no one can compete with what we have, especially not Liam.”

Harry giggles and nods, accepting the small peck on the lips Louis grants him.

“I told you it was stupid. I think it’s just this heat or something. It feels so much more intense than before.”

“Probably because of the weather, eh?” Louis says, removing his hands from Harry’s cheeks and linking their fingers together. “C’mon, lets go see the boys, yeah?”

Harry nods and follows him into the communal room with a shy smile and pink cheeks. They’re met with a completely smoke filled room, which causes Harry to cough, his asthma not liking the thickness of the air right now. But he knows it’s so the alphas in their team won’t smell his scent as strong while he’s in heat, so he doesn’t mind as much as he should. Thankfully, as soon as Niall spots him he opens a window, attempting to waft some of the smoke out of the room, and Harry smiles gratefully at him.

Suddenly the whole room is clapping and cheering.

“Thirty four minutes, that’s got to be some sort of record!” Liam comments, checking his watch. “Are you feeling better, Haz?”

Harry looks at Louis, silently willing him to answer for him. “Yeah he’s feeling okay for the moment, aren’t you, babe?” Louis replies, seemingly getting the hint. “Though, I can’t say I’m surprised; he did come three times.”

There are soft murmurs around the room as Louis drags Harry to the sofa, sitting the omega on his lap. Zayn whistles lowly after blowing more smoke out the window.

“Wow, that’s– wow.” He says. “My omega has only come three times once, but it was over hours, not minutes. You must teach me your ways, Lou!”

“It’s not that abnormal, is it?” Harry murmurs, sighing deeply when the other alphas seem to agree with Zayn. Louis rubs his bicep in comfort.

“Stop making fun of my omega!” Louis growls, shutting everyone up immediately. Harry is grateful for Louis having his back like that, he doesn’t exactly like his weird sexual habits being the topic of conversation with their crew and bandmates. After that, the room starts talking about Cricket, Louis only joining in to comment on how much he detests Cricket, Harry much more focused on Louis’ hand on his arm and the growing pressure in his belly.

 

***

It isn’t until they’re in the cab on the way to the hotel that Harry starts feeling hot again. Louis’ hand is resting in his lap, and he definitely feels it when Harry’s dick suddenly perks up, but even if he didn’t, Harry’s whining and wriggling should be enough of an indicator. Harry takes his seatbelt off and tries to climb into Louis’ lap, but the alpha isn’t having it.

“Lou please, need you,” Harry whines when Louis pushes him back against the seat.

“I know, sweetheart. We’re nearly at the hotel, you can have me then.” He replies calmly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple.

Harry whimpers at the soft touch, it not satisfying his desperation to be knotted right this second. “No, need you now.”

The mantra of “not much longer” fills the air between them as Louis tries to calm Harry down by pressing soft kisses all over his skin and palming him through his jeans. Harry bucks against the alpha’s hand, his fingers wrapping around Louis’ wrist like a vice, forcing him to keep the pressure up, and he comes in his pants just as the taxi driver pulls up at the back of the hotel.

Louis thanks him and apologises, before dragging Harry through the back of the hotel and up the stairs to their floor. It’s only one flight so it’s not too difficult, but Harry has a sneaky suspicion that they didn’t use the lift because Louis thinks they’d fuck as soon as they got in a confined space together. Well… he’s not wrong.

Clothes are flying off left right and center as soon as they get into the room, mouths are on mouths, fingers are gripping tightly at each other’s hair. Everything is so desperate and needy and hot, that it’s all a bit of a blur to Harry. One minute he’s fully clothed, standing outside their hotel room, the next his naked back is pressed against the bed, Louis looming over him with a mischievous glint in his eye, almost as if he intends on making Harry wait any longer for his cock.

Harry knows, from experience, there’s a high chance that he is.

“Please, Lou, baby give me your knot,” He whines, moving his legs to close around Louis’ waist, not letting him move from between Harry’s legs even if he wanted to. “I’ve been good, haven’t I? You said I’d been good.”

“You have, H, you’ve been so so good,” Louis replies, stroking his cheek softly. Harry nuzzles into the touch, wishing there was more. “So good for me. You definitely deserve my cock.”

Harry keens when Louis finally pushes his cock inside, back arching so that their chests are touching. He’s wanted this for so long now, almost three hours, that he was beginning to think he wasn’t going to get it. Louis lowers himself down so he’s fully squashing Harry into the mattress, engulfing him in the way he knows the omega loves, and starts gently rocking his hips into the younger boy.

“Faster, Lou, please, faster, harder, more more more,” Harry groans, flinging his arms around Louis’ neck.

He buries his face in the crook of Louis’ neck and mouths at the skin when the alpha obeys and fucks into him roughly. The bed squeaks in time with every thrust, and the air is so thick and hot between them, filled with sweaty pants and grunts of pleasure. Louis jabs Harry’s prostate – by mistake, Harry thinks – and it shocks him so much that he comes immediately. He’s stroked back to hardness in no time and they’re back at it again.

“Baby, fuck, I’m close, H,” Louis moans suddenly. Harry can feel his knot forming at the base of his dick and he whimpers when it catches against his rim, stretching him out deliciously. “Gonna fill you up, darling, get you so full of my pups.”

“Lou, yes, wanna be full of you, wanna have your pups, knot me, knot me,” Harry whines, dragging Louis into a sloppy kiss. He rocks his hips down to meet Louis’ thrusts in hopes that it will make his knot grow, and it does.

“God, Harry, gonna get you so full, baby,” He repeats, this time as a whisper into Harry’s skin. His thrusts are getting more erratic so Harry takes the initiative and rolls onto his side, getting them in the official knotting position. Louis re-enters the omega with a moan and kisses the back of his neck. “You’re gonna look so beautiful, pregnant with my pups,”

“Want that, Lou, want you to fill me up, please,” Harry whines. He’s getting impatient now, his dick hurts, his arse hurts, and he just wants to go to sleep, but he also wants to get knotted by his alpha and have his babies. Harry turns his head to the side and bites the pillow.

“Shit, babe, fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis says as he comes, thrusting deep inside Harry as his knot pops and fills the omega with come. Harry comes again from the feeling of being filled and stretched, and tiredly lays his head back against Louis’ chest.

Louis sneaks a hand around the omega’s waist, absentmindedly stroking at his tummy as they both work on regulating their breathing.

“Thank you,” Harry whispers after a while.

Louis nods and kisses the crown of his head. “Any time, my beautiful omega. Get some rest, we’re gonna need it.”

“I love you, my alpha,” Harry mumbles, pressing a kiss to the back of Louis’ hand. Louis laughs lightly – they haven’t done this in over a year, but he figures it’s Harry’s heat being early that’s making him feel even more needy than usual.

“And I love you, my omega.”

They drift into a peaceful sleep, knowing that with a new day brings a lot more fucking.

 


End file.
